School Playground and Classroom Hunting with Barney! (SuperMalechi's version)
School Playground and Classroom Hunting with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on May 16, 1993. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids go hunting to find special things in the school playground, and the classroom. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Shawn *Tosha *Min *Julie *David *Derek *Luci *Tina *Kathy *Amy *Adam *Onjray *Scott Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #A Hunting We Will Go #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #I Like Autumn #The Classroom Song #Taking Turns #A Silly Hat #The Barney Bag #The Fishing Song #One, Two Buckle My Shoe #A Big Parade of Numbers #The Alphabet Song #Colors All Around #Painting the Shapes #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Squishy, Squashy Washy #Splashin' in the Bath #Brushing My Teeth #When Walk Across the Street #The Traffic Light Song #The Wheels on the Bus #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Clean Up #The Rainbow Song #Friendship Song #It's Nice Just to Be Me #I Love You End Credit Music *Let's Play Together *A Hunting We Will Go *The Rainbow Song *It's Nice Just to Be Me Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice, and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice, and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice, and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Red, Blue, and Circles Too!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Doctor Barney Is Here!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney In Concert". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Make Art With Barney!" (August 12, 1991). *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Introducing BJ!" (September 13, 1990). *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Season 2 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "The Alphabet Zoo!". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *After The "Barney Theme Song", when the kids arrive to the school playground on a beautiful sunny day, the music from "Love to Read with Barney". *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. *After "Let's Play Together", Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes and soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids. And Then, after Michael arrives, Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Michael arrives to the school playground, and greets Barney and the other kids, *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from "The Exercise Circus!". *The same Michael's voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" was sounds like *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *Season 2's version of "I Love You" Barney's vocals from "My Favorite Things!!", Baby Bop's vocals from "Everyone Is Special!", BJ's vocals from "Look At Me I'm 3!" and Kids's vocals from "Falling For Autumn!". *After "I Love You", when the kids leave the school playground, and says goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "Stop Look & Be Safe!". *Michael wore the same soccer clothes in The Exercise Circus and Having Tens Of Fun. *Shawn wore the same clothes in The Dentist Makes Me Smile and A Very Special Delivery. *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in A Very Special Delivery. *Min wore the same hair-style and clothes in A Very Special Delivery. *Julie wore the same hair-style and clothes in Look At Me I'm 3. *David wore the same clothes in A Very Special Delivery. *Derek wore the same clothes in The Alphabet Zoo. *Luci wore the same hair-style and clothes in The Exercise Circus. *Tina wore the same hair-style and clothes in The Alphabet Zoo. *Kathy wore the same hair-style and clothes in Hoo's In The Forest and A Very Special Delivery. *Amy wore the same hair-style and clothes in Let's Go Places With Barney. *Adam wore the same clothes in Let's Go Places With Barney. *Onjray wore different hairstyle a white shirt and white pants. *Scott wore the same clothes in We Can Play. Quotes Quote 1